


Don't be afraid, I feel it too, the call to reylo

by i_m__no__one



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_m__no__one/pseuds/i_m__no__one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as you will allow it, I am yours and you are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be afraid, I feel it too, the call to reylo

**Author's Note:**

> Anything familiar is from the film, the script, the novelization, or the junior novel.

He pushed into her, and Rey pushed back. Joined, they moved as one, their hips undulating together.

In Kylo Ren's voice there was gentleness. “You’ve been so lonely,” he murmured, “at night, desperate to sleep, you’d imagine an ocean."

He locked eyes with her—that gaze, what lay simmering behind it—she met his stare, letting herself drown in his eyes and his voice and their rhythm.

His fingers stroked her and her muscles tightened. "I will go as easily as possible," he spoke softly.

She found herself inexorably drawn into his movement against her. The sureness of the ebb and flow brought her nearly to tears from the effort to withstand him, the overwhelming sensation he offered in his body's worship of hers.

"You don't need to resist, you can let yourself feel this pleasure." Reaching up slowly, he touched her face. "I won't abandon you, Rey." 

A feeling passes between them as he sinks himself into her—an energy they recognize in each other, a feeling of being complete and helplessness in the face of it. "Don't be afraid, I feel it too."

She shuddered as her body continued to move with his, taking in his words and letting them wash over her.

“You don't need to be alone. It _is_ you." He pressed against her, beseeching and insistent all at once. “Let me teach you the ways of love!”

Rey closed her eyes. She wanted this more than anything.

A long moment passed, in which Kylo sensed a change in the air, a change in _her_.

"Yes," she whispered. She opened her eyes and moved against him with passion that was raw as she surrendered to her desire.

She needed him.

The waves between them no longer broke gently but crashed as she met him with strength, increasingly desperate. A look of amazement replaced the fear on Rey's face as she discovered herself in a way she didn’t know she was capable of and Kylo released himself inside her.

Their descent only made him press closer, cleaving so she didn't know where he began and she ended, enhancing the knowledge that he was truly hers.

Rey's body released, descending from the taut arch she'd been held in; she breathed deeply, her powerful eyes still on Kylo Ren, and she let the darkness claim her.


End file.
